Lance Sweets: Greek Tragedy
by Amanda3271
Summary: Booth and Brennan try to gently tell Christine about Sweet's passing.


A/N: One of the main reasons why I wanted to write this one shot is to emphasize the pain of Sweet's death and the toll that it left on everyone. Everyone including four year old Christine. I feel we never got to see how Christine might have reacted to Uncle Sweet's passing. *

* I don't own Bones. If I did, the show wouldn't be ending*

Enjoy...

Telling her that Uncle Sweets was dead, was the hardest thing to do. What could they tell her, really? She was just 4 years old, unaware of the scary things in life. They did their best as parents to shield her from the horror that sometimes came out of their jobs.

Booth and Brennan were busy talking on the phone, not noticing Christine bouncing down the stairs. Coming towards them, with her backpack on.

"I'm ready!" Christine announced really excited. Which interrupted them from whatever they were doing. They both looked at her, confused as to what she could have been talking about.

"For what?" Brennan asked, laughing slightly.

"For Uncle Sweets and Aunt Daisy to take me to the park." Christine replied, her bright and cheery mood feeling up the dark and tense atmosphere of the room.

Booth and Brennan immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Christine before looking back at each other. Unsure of what to say.

Brennan looks over to Christine and places a hand on her back, gently led her to Booth. All the while murmuring to her, " Come here...come here."

As soon as Christine parked herself in front of Booth, he braced himself for what had to come next. He didn't want to be the one to tell his little girl that the man she admired most, second to him, was no longer on planet earth anymore. It killed him having to tell her that.

"Daddy...is Uncle Sweets alright?" Christine asked.

He took a deep breath before telling her. This was going to be one of the hardest things to say, and he knew it.

"No, sweetie, I am afraid not...I am so sorry baby girl." Booth said, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"What do you mean by that, daddy?" Christine asked, her lip trembling a bit.

It pained Booth to say what he planned on saying next.

"Honey, Uncle Sweets is dead." He stated as gently as he possibly could.

He watched closely as his little girl started to cry, and his heart immediately broke for her. He felt as Christine wrapped her arms around his neck. Burying her face into the crook of his neck. He held her as she violently sobbed.

"Shh...it's okay...daddy's here...daddy and mommy will make Sweet's killer pay." He vowed, rubbing her back in a effort to calm her down.

From close by, Brennan watched with pain in her heart for their daughter. Christine calmed down soon after and pulled away to look into her father's eyes.

"Was Sweets murdered?" Christine asked, sad eyes looking straight up at Booth.

Booth couldn't trust himself to say anything else, he didn't want to traumatize his daughter even more by telling her the painful truth of how Sweets died.

"Just remember sweetheart, mommy and daddy love you very much. No matter what happens in life, we love you." Booth whispered, before pulling her in a hug and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Booth locked eyes with Brennan, who immediately understood what they had to do.

Find the person who killed the man that all of them had grown to love and respect as a person. As a colleague. They would never forget Sweets. For as long as they lived.

~~~~The End~~~~

*Wow...this was literally the hardest one shot I have ever had to write regarding that episode. I know a lot of you out there spoke very strongly about John Francis Daley leaving the show in season 10. My opinion, the actor had to do what most actors and actresses do to make money. He probably couldn't film in the show that much anymore because the movie that he was working on at the time was eating up his schedule. It is not to say he didn't care about the fans. He did. He cared enough to send a goodbye tweet to the show and all of us fans. Though, I didn't really see his death coming. They didn't really say a death was going to happen in the premiere in any of the spoilers at the time. That was what made his death so shocking.*

*Also, just to let all of you know, there will be a huge number of posted stories on the website probably Friday and Saturday. I have a bunch of finished stories that I plan on posting on the site. The stories will range from everything from the age of 12 to the age I am now. After that, it will be new and current stories that I will be posting. Probably even a story series, depending on how busy I get.*

*Reviews are kindly welcomed*


End file.
